It started with Teasing
by otakuchann
Summary: they met when she's still in a relationship..how will he tell her how he feels..they became friends..and she broke up with her boyfriend..is this a chance?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Kao-chan, its just for today" whined Misao, Kaoru's best friend, who has been trying to force her to go with her to a bar. Kaoru was watching some movie and was barely paying attention to her. "Please Kaoru, I promised them I'd bring you with me" said Misao pleadingly looking at Kaoru with big eyes.

Kaoru sighed then looked at her dejectedly. "You know Enishi will flip if he knew I'd hang out with some guys Misao" she said looking at her, but upon looking at her face, Kaoru's resolved faltered. _Damn it._

"But Kao. It'll be just the usual gang. Me, Aoshi, Yahiko, Tsubame, Sano and Megumi" she said half lying. Some of the guys eyeing Kaoru for a while would go also, but she dared not tell because for sure Kaoru would not go.

Then Kaoru looked at her, she looked sincere enough. She sighed. "Okay. Fine. I'll go. Wait for me to prepare" she then got up and went out. Misao obeyed and followed Kaoru with her eyes as she went to her room to change. She then grinned widely, unknown to Kaoru. Few minutes later, Kaoru came out wearing a baggy jacket and jeans, her hair is tied up in a high ponytail.

"What the hell are you wearing Kaoru!" shrieked Misao running towards her. "You can't look like that! You look like a boy!" she exclaimed taking in her looks.

"What? I'm more comfortably wearing this. Besides, I'll just go there so I can see the group. It's not like I'd go there to catch someone's attention" Kaoru defended as they went out of her house.

Misao sighed in defeat. Kaoru is really stubborn and once she made her decision nobody can change it. "Fine." Misao muttered under her breath as they stepped inside Misao's car.

On their way to the bar, Kaoru called someone with her phone and told the person where they were going. And after hanging up, her mood somewhat became darker, but Misao chose to remain silent. She knew it was Enishi and that damn boyfriend of her prohibits Kaoru to hang out with her friends. Damn possessive boyfriend her friends always say when Enishi fetch Kaoru after school. Enishi is a college student in Jinchuu University while they're seniors in Meiji High School. And everyday he would fetch his girlfriend and fend off whoever is with Kaoru.

They arrived at the Ishin bar couple of minutes later in an uncomfortable silence. For Misao because she doesn't want to irritate Kaoru. And for Kaoru's part, she's just not fond of it now. She just called Enishi to tell him where she's going and who she's going with and that lead to a fight, or more of an enraged Enishi to which she calmly talked to a while ago, avoiding shouting out in frustration because Misao was there.

Few more minutes later Misao found their table and pulled Kaoru toward them. Kaoru immediately spotted them because of the usual bickering of Sano and Yahiko. She also some people other than the usual group. _I should have known._ She knew that some of their classmates would go as well, after all it was Megumi's birthday and she's friends with almost all of their classmates. "Tomoe?" wondered Kaoru as she saw a beautiful woman with long black hair beside their red-headed classmate. _What was his name again?_ Kaoru tends to forget some of her classmates name save for her friends or those who always bothers her.

"Kaoru?" Tomoe's eyes widened upon seeing her so she got up and went near Kaoru for a hug. "What are you doing here? Does my brother knows you're here?" she asked as they sat.

She stiffened, she doesn't really want to talk about him right now. Though, the woman or in fact all in the group were oblivious to her uncomfortableness with the topic. "Yeah. I called him a while ago" she answered calmly.

"Alright! Jou-chan's finally free of that monster's grasp!" exclaimed Sano as he flung an arm onto her shoulder.

"Hey! It's my brother who you're calling a monster there!" defended Tomoe looking at Sano incredulously.

"Yeah whatever" Sano said dismissively. And pulled Kaoru beside him, after all they're cousins.

"Happy birthday Meg. Sorry I don't have a gift" said Kaoru looking at her cousin's girlfriend.

"It's ok Kao. As long as you're here" she said smiling at her.

"She's beautiful even if she look like a boy" murmured the boys that she doesn't know that was in their table. "Yeah" and so they continued whispering about how beautiful she was, until there was a twack.

"Stop gawking at her for godsake" said Misao hitting the boys' heads. Kaoru smiled and mouthed a thank for her, as she was starting to get annoyed at them. Misao then turned to look at her Aoshi-sama who was sipping in his beer. "Come on Aoshi let's dance!" she said as she pulled him onto the dance floor without waiting for his reply.

"Alright. Let's also dance Meg" said Sano and pulled the birthday girl to the dance floor. Followed by Yahiko who shyly asked Tsubame. Some of the boys in their table asked Kaoru to dance but she refused their offers saying that she's not dancing.

"Come on Kenshin let's go dance. Even the brat is dancing why won't you dance" whined Tomoe who was sitting beside the red head a few sits away from Kaoru in their table. _Oh yeah he's Himura Kenshin_ recalled Kaoru looking at the couple curiously. When she looked at the couple, however, she saw Kenshin was looking directly in her direction. She looked around her looking if there's anybody else that he's looking, but there was none so maybe he was looking at her. _I must admit he has pretty eyes _Kaoru thought looking at his golden eyes. Then she looked back at the dance floor. _What exactly am I doing here? I should be enjoying! Damn that Enishi, I politely told him where I was going and he shouted at me! Damn him!_ She thought angrily. Then she heard Tomoe again pleading the red head to dance with her.

"Tomoe stop. I already told you I don't like you so stop bothering me" she heard Kenshin said and being the curious that she was, she looked at the couple. Then she saw the redhead stood and went towards her direction. She raised and inquiring brow looking at him who was grining like an idiot. "Hey" he said as he sat next to her. Tomoe fumed and went out of the bar. _Uh-oh I bet she's gonna tell Enishi. Who cares, I didn't do anything wrong!_ She thought defending herself. "You enjoying yourself miss Kaoru?" he asked politely. She raised a brow at his incredulously polite way of speaking.

"Uhm. Yeah" she said as politely as she could, although she felt like laughing her ass off.

"You look rather..uhm..how do I say this, out of place?" he said carefully thinking the words, although they came out an insult rather than a compliment.

Kaoru's eye widened. _Did he just insulted her?_ But she's not mad about that. Not at all. In fact she rather prefer it than complimenting how beautiful she was even if she looks like a boy. So she giggled a little. Kenshin looked at her questioningly although his eyes were amused. "Yeah?" she said smiling at him with a mischivous look.

"Uhm. I mean, uhm." He stammered trying to find the right words but couldn't.

Kaoru laughed, lucky the music was kind of loud so it was not heard by the others. "No don't worry I'm not in the least bit felt insulted. Anyway, why don't you go dance with Tomoe? You're dumping a really gorgeous one you know" she said amused.

"Well, she's not exactly my type" he answered also quite amused. Not only is Kaoru talking to him, which he always wished would happen but he's quite busy with all the tournament he was going, but she's showing him quite an interest, or so he would like to believe. "You see, there's this girl I _really _like, but I think she doesn't even know I exist" he said as if thinking by rubbing his chin.

"Well, that explains why you dumped Tomoe" she said oblivious to the fact that Kenshin was hinting her that she was that girl. "And since this _girl_ doesn't know you exist, you won't dance in this party?" she asked curiously.

He shook his head. "How about you? Why won't you dance? I'm pretty sure some really _handsome_ men asked you to dance with them a while ago" he said looking at her smirking.

"I don't really dance actually. I don't even dance with my boyfriend" she said shooking her head. Then she shuddered as she remembered Enishi and her aura became dark again. _Damn it Enishi_. She kept thinking about him, she doesn't want him to stay mad at her. She loves him. She sighed dejectedly. _Maybe I should just go home?_ She thought as she stood. "Can you tell Meg that I went home? I'm kind of tired and I hear my bed calling me back" she said as she yawned a little. The redhead stood and grabbed her wrist as she was about to go.

"How are you going home?" Kenshin asked, he knew Misao brought her here.

"I'll walk?" she said as if it was a question

"Iie. I won't let that happen. I'll drive you home. I won't accept a 'no' and Sano's gonna kill for letting you walk home" he said not letting go of her. Before she could protest that she doesn't want him to miss Megumi's party also, "Don't worry, I'll drop you off and then I'll come back here" he said. Sighing in defeat, she nodded. She can feel his stubbornness and she's kind of tired arguing back so she just let him take her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Few months after Megumi's birthday, Kenshin and Kaoru became somewhat inseparable, they'd do things together, like eat lunch together even without the rest of the group, they'd sometimes go home together, make a prank on their friends and acting innocent when asked if its them. Their friends always tease them but they just shrugged it off and ignore it. Their whole school even started saying they're dating and they'd just ignore it. There were times when her admirers approach her and scamper away as Kenshin went near her.

Kenshin was feared by many. Not because he's mean or a bully but because he's really scary when he's angry and they don't want him to be angry because they're talking to 'his Kaoru.'

"Are Kenshin and Kaoru going out?" asked Katsu, one of Kaoru's admirers and Sano's friend. He asked this to Misao and Megumi when they were in their classroom. The two were not yet there that time. And at that question, several heads turn to their direction, expecting an answer from Kaoru's 2 girl friends.

Misao and Megumi looked at each other in silent understanding as to what they will answer. "Yes" answered Misao smiling a little wickedly.

Katsu's shoulder slumped as well as the others in the classroom who admire the 2. Kaoru is popular because she is kind and very helpful and of course because she's beautiful. And Kenshin is very popular, after all he's the hottest guy in their school. "I should have known" they heard Katsu say.

"But isn't Kaoru dating Enishi-sempai?" asked one of their classmater, Yoshi, who had a crush on Kaoru, but already has a girlfriend.

Misao and Megumi immediately held back a laugh. Nobody in their school knew that their school's beauty already dumped that good for nothing a day after Megumi's birthday. The 2 ladies swore they will keep it a secret because one it was out that she's single, boys would surely swarm around her. And they don't like that one bit. Kaoru's ex-boyfriends, tend to be so possessive of her and wont let her hang out with them. So they agreed not to tell a soul, not that Kaoru mind if they tell anyone.

"Does that mean that Kaoru's cheating on Enishi-sempai? Or is it on Kenshin? Hmm?" then the class started gossiping about Kaoru being a playgirl, a bitch, a two-timer, a whore and many other degrading things.

Misao and Megumi got angry and ready to shout and rip their heads off when the door flung open and revealed a panting and sweating Kaoru. Her admirers looked at her and gaped "she's still beautiful" they all thought, forgetting the ruckuss.

"Hey Kamiya! Himura's looking for you a while ago" said Yoshi looking at her with a knowing smile.

Kaoru looked at him skeptically as she pass by him and ignoring him. _Who is he again? _Then she immediately went to her sit beside Megumi. _This rumor is really getting annoying. What will Kenshin say if he hears this? _And with that thought she slumped in her chair, ignoring the pointed glare she got from her classmates.

One day, Kaoru got partnered with Yoshi for their science experiment. "So how are you and Himura?" he asked while they were working on their experiment in their science room.

"Kenshin?" she raised an inquiring brow at him. "I'm fine. I think Kenshin's fine" she said. Kenshin was not there at that time because he's away for another tournament. "Why?" she asked pouring alcohol in the beaker.

"I'm just curious is all" he smirked then flung an arm aroung her shoulder. Kaoru looked at his hand on her shoulder then looked at the boy inquiringly. "Well I thought that maybe since Himura is not here, I can get you for today" he said leaning closer to her all the while smirking.

Kaoru put her hand flat on his face and pushed his face away. "Yamato-san if you may please just help me with this experiment then we can finish it early" said Kaoru in the most polite way she could muster. Inside she was very angry and also very puzzled.

Yamato Yoshi looked at her. Does she not like him? The Yamato? He's popular in Meiji High, he rich, he good in sports and he's handsome. Yoshi is tall, a little tan, tight muscles and messy blue hair that make him stand out, with brown eyes. So what's not to like about him? Well, sure he has a girlfriend, but she's not here now. Besides, Kaoru is a playgirl right? So what is she being choosy for? Maybe she's shy? Then he looked around and people or rather their classmates were looking at them. "Aw, no need to be shy Kaoru-dear" he said wrapping Kaoru's waist with his arms, leaning his chin on her shoulder.

Well that's it for Kaoru. She's not used to people randomly hugging her like that, especially by someone she doesn't even talk to on a daily basis. But before she could flip the boy and pound him and pumel him, the boy was pulled by her over protective cousin, and shoved him so he stumbled on the groud. "Yoshi, what made you think you have the right to do that!?" said Sano glaring down at the boy. Sano then grabbed his collar and hefted him up.

Kaoru sighed. Thankful but Sano's plain stupid. She put her hand on Sano's fist and shook her head when he looked at her. Sano gritted his teeth then dropped Yoshi and with one last glare, he went back to his corner. "Come on Yamato-san we need to finish this" said Kaoru as she started mixing again, completely ignoring the ruckuss they made.

Starting that day, more rumors occurred about Kaoru. Mostly that she's a bitch. Her friends started teasing her with their redhead friend after they heard the story that day. Although Kaoru really didn't mind the teasing, she still thought of what would Kenshin say. What would he do if he heard such ridiculous rumor that they're dating.

Kaoru sighed, its no use feeling down now. It's Kenshin's birthday today and they should be enjoying. He invited only a few friends namely: Kaoru, Misao, Megumi, Sano, Yahiko, Aoshi and Katsu. Tsubame couldn't make it because she has prior commitment. And now, Sano, Katsu and Aoshi were playing some ridiculous card game that Kaoru has no idea what. So, she just chose to watch them. The others were just supporting or cheering. "You alright?" Kaoru heard Kenshin as he sat next to her.

"Yeah. Sorry just thinking about some things" she said sighing again. "Oh. Sorry. Happy Birthday by the way. And thanks for inviting me" she smiled at him lightly.

Kenshin chuckled ligthly at her. "Well, thank you for coming although you don't have a gift" he teased.

Kaoru blushed lightly. "Erm. Sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you!" she apologized immediately.

Kenshin laughed. "I'm kidding. Although I'll hold onto you on that" he said feeling the curious stares of the people in the room.

"What 'ya laughin' 'bout?" asked Sano looking curiously at him.

"I just thought of a game!" exclaimed Misao suddenly as she stood. She got an empty bottle.

"I don't think I like where is this going" said Kaoru under her breath

"A modified truth or dare!" exclaimed Misao placing the bottle on the floor as they formed a circle courtesy of Misao. She started explaining the game. "Whoever the bottle points to will choose truth or dare, and if you lie or did not satisfy the date, there will be punishment worst than it" she summed up. They started with Misao spinning it.

An hour later….

Their faces were covered with drawings, some had their clothees dirtied. Let's just say they look like a mess. Some because of a lie, some because they're too embarrased to do the dare. The thing is, the 'punishment' turns out that the others can do whatever they want with you. The thing is, Kaoru is the only one decent among them, their dares, for her, were easy and their questions can easily be answered with the truth. The thing is they all can tell when someone is lying and they haven't heard her lie.

"This is unfair! Why is tanuki the only one without punishment. Even Ken-san has it!" whinned Megumi blushing out of embarrasment of her appearance.

"Well, Sano's and Kenshin's dares are pretty easy and their questions were lame" she smirked at this. The thing is, whenever the bottle points at her, the one who spun it is either Sano or Kenshin.

"Hey I heard that!" exclaimed Sano but Kaoru just smiled at him. And Kenshin chuckled.

"Arg!" groaned Megumi then spun the bottle and it stopped on Kaoru. Everybody looked at her at this so she swallowed hard. Megumi smiled wickedly. _Uh-oh._ "Truth or dare Kao-chan" a very mischivious smile plastered on her face and fox ears appearing in full bloom.

"Truth?" answered Kaoru and swallowed hard.

"Aw. Come on Kao, choose dare. Or are you afraid?" challenged Misao. She looked at her friend in disbelief then looked at the stoic man beside her. Aoshi was looking at her…._expectantly? _She looked around and they all looked the same.

"Err..fine. Dare" said Kaoru through gritted teeth.

"Alright!" they all exclaimed. She just hoped that Megumi will not let her do something so embarrasing. Megumi's grin went wider.

"Perfect! I know just the perfect dare!" she said. Now all eyes on her. "Alright Kao, since we all know you're single-" she started and Kaoru gulped and nodded, she doesn't like where this is headed. "-I dare you to french kiss the birthday boy, and I want to see tongues" she finished. Kaoru's jaw dropped, along with everybody else. Kaoru was blushing madly, Kenshin's eyes were wide like saucers.

"What!?" exclaimed Kaoru still blushing.

"You heard me, I want you to-"

"Meg!"

"Will you do it or we'll strip you here? I swear I'll do it if you're not gonna do the dare" Megumi challenged.

Kaoru gritted her teeth and turned to face Kenshin who was blushing? She shook her head, it must be her imagination because when she blinked again it was gone. "Sorry" apologized Kaoru then leaned closer, then their lips met. Her heart was beating like crazy. _Damn, he taste good._ She slipped her tongue asking for entrance and he readily granted it. She put her hand on his neck while he wrapped his hand on her waist to get closer. Their tongues clashed, a battle for dominance, of course he won. He explored her mouth. Kaoru was feeling like a bomb exploded in her chest, it was suffocating and delicious.

Kenshin was exploring her mouth. _Oh God this feels good. _He knows they have to separate but he doesn't want to let go. _Why didn't I do this before? Oh my God. She's very delicious. Intoxicating._ He released her for a while to catch their breath. Then he leaned in again capturing her lips. And she's responding. The two were completely oblivious that the people around them were shocked. Misao was blushing. Megumi was videotaping them, grinning wickedly. Aoshi was looking at Misao. Sano was frozen seeing his best friend and his cousin make out in fron of him. Katsu's jaw almost reached the floor. And Yahiko, well he's sleeping soundly for a while now.

Sano coughed trying to get their attention, but they are still busy sucking each other. So he just did what an overprotective cousin would do, he pulled Kaoru to his side and punched Kenshin square in the face, he stumbled on the floor but immediately sat up straight and glared at Sano fully. Kaoru suddenly found her feet very interesting. How could she forget that there are others here!? _Oh. How embarrasing._ "No more of this bullshit game" said Sano angrily as he place a very embarrased Kaoru between him and Megumi.

"What!? No way! I'm gonna get back at Meg first!" complained Kaoru pouting at Sano. He glared at her and she glared back. And just like that the game continued, forgetting what happened. But no more kiss dare. And they ended up playing cards where the one who lost will drink a cup of beer. Sano, being a loser at that kind of game, drank the most and passed out, so as Misao who was leaning on Aoshi already.

"You alright?" asked kenshin at Kaoru, who was seen massaging her head.

"No. I'm a little dizzy" she confessed. Although most of her losses, she was saved by Sano or Kenshin, she still got drunk because of her low tolerance on alcohol.

Kenshin sighed. "Let's call it a night guys" he said and they readily agreed. Aoshi carried Misao to his car and helped Megumi with Sano. Katsu carried Yahiko to his car.

"You sure you don't want to ride with us Kaoru?" asked Aoshi. Kaoru shook her head.

"Go. My place is the opposite. I'll just hail a cab" said Kaoru fighting her dizziness.

"Ken-san, make sure she goes home safe" reprimanded Megumi at the back of the car. Kenshin nodded and they waved goodbye.

"I'll offer you a ride but my car's just enough for two. Sorry. At least Himura's gonna take you home I suppose?" Katsu said poking his head through his car's window.

"I'll be fine Katsu. Say hello to Tsubame for me?" waved Kaoru and with that they left. And leaving only Kaoru and Kenshin. The event earlier didn't make things awkward between them, or so they both hoped. so


	3. Chapter 3

Contrary to popular belief, Sanosuke Sagara is not stupid or dumb, in fact he is very smart if he needed to be. That is why he knew that there has been an awkward tension between his bestfriend and cousin since Kenshin's birthday. They tried to act normal but they don't look normal at all. He would always catch Kenshin looking at Kaoru when he thinks no one is looking. And Kaoru is the same. The look in their eyes is the same when he's looking at Megumi when he first saw her. So he concluded that they like each other but is afraid or reluctant to tell the other.

Another observation that caught his attention is that, Misao and Megumi always make it appoint that Kaoru and Kenshin is never alone. It is like they are trying to make Kaoru get away with Kenshin. And he made a note to ask Megumi about that.

"Rooster? What's wrong?" asked Megumi looking at her boyfriend with a worried face. She rarely sees Sano with a serious look. With that question their friends sitting with them in their table looked at Sano.

"Oh. Nothing! I just thought how I want to spend some alone time with you before graduation" he grinned looking at Megumi, who blushed. Their friends then teased them. And because of that Megumi hit his shoulder continuously.

"Baka" said Megumi so embarrassed, which made his grin wider.

000

"Hey. You heard the rumors?" asked Sano to Kaoru while they were alone. She raised an inquiring brow at this question that Sano asked seriously. "You know what I mean Kao. About you being a two-timer?" he expounded. Kaoru just nodded absentmindedly. "Why aren't you doing something about it? The Jou-chan that I know would surely pummel to death those who'd spread rumors like that" said Sano

Kaoru sighed. "I really don't care about those rumors. As long as my friends don't believe such stupid rumors, I can live with that." she shrugged.

000

"Our friend is not like that you stupid stupid boy!" shouted Misao to a classmate who has been talking ill about their friend, saying how bitch she is.

"But it was you two who said that she is going out with Himura! while he is still going out with Yukishiro-sempai!" defended the beat up boy.

"Shut up you bastard! Did we ever say that she's still with Yukishiro, huh!?" shouted Megumi so frustrated that she wanted to kill the boy. And so he blinked, and recalled the conversation. Megumi sighed. "And besides, it's not like she and Kenshin is really going out. That guy's a fool" she muttered under her breath, the boy didn't hear it. "Go" she said as she and Misao started to walk away.

"I can't believe I rooted for him when he's like that!" Misao said pulling her hair down.

"What do you mean weasel?" asked Sano as he popped out of nowhere.

The 2 jumped in surprised. "Tori-atama!" exclaimed Megumi.

"Yeah. What are you talking about?" asked Sano seriously. Misao and Megumi looked everywhere except him. "Misao? Megumi? Tell me!" he demanded.

"What? It has nothing to do with you!" said Megumi in equal voice.

"It has everything to do with me! Kaoru is my cousin and she's like a sister to me. And everything about her has everything to do with me" said Sano seriously.

"Arg! Fine. Come here" said Megumi and pulled Sano in a certain corner leaving Misao.

000

Sano was beyond furious of what Megumi said to him. So he was looking for Kenshin. Ready to teach him a lesson. He saw her in the rooftop looking at someone on the ground. He looks really sad and furious. When he felt that someone was approaching him, it was already too late to dodge as Sano's fist connected with his face.

"What the hell!" Kenshin exclaimed wiping the blood in his mouth.

"Tell me Kenshin. Is it true?" asked Sano seriously. He was clenching his fist so hard.

"What do you mean?" asked Kenshin so confused.

"Don't fuck with me Kenshin. You know what I mean. Kaoru"

Kenshin froze. He knew how stupid he is. He just bowed his head low. "Yes" he answered in a low voice.

"Why!? Why would you involve my cousin in this revenge on me!? It has nothing to do with her!" said Sano and landed another punch on Kenshin's face.

_"Sano, Kenshin only got close to Kaoru because he wants to get back at you. He wanted to hurt everyone you love. He planned on making her fall in love with him and then dump her. Because he can't take it that it is you I chose" Megumi said crying a little. _

"Fuck you Kenshin! And here I thought there was no hard feelings when Meg chose me!" he shouted and then punched him again. Kenshin didn't fight back at all; he just received all of his punches.

"I know I'm stupid. But I never expected to fall for her Sano. Believe me. I love Kaoru." said Kenshin as he was on the ground with plenty of bruises.

"Yeah. I know" he answered because he knew his bestfriend. Kenshin is just really stupid. He sat next to him.

"How did you know?" asked Kenshin still on the ground.

"What? About the revenge thing?" asked Sano and Kenshin nodded. "Meg told me."

"Does Kaoru know?" asked Kenshin, hoping that Sano would say no.

"Yes. She knows. It was her who heard your talk to Tomoe after Meg's party. She's not the one who told Meg. She was just confronted by Tomoe after your birthday."

"So, she knows all along" Kenshin sighed and closed his eyes with the back of his hands. "What should I do Sano? I love her. Very much. I don't know what to do anymore with these feelings."

"You're really screwed you know. But I know Jou-chan never held grudges. Just be honest with her" said Sano sighing as he looked at Kenshin then stood and went away.

000

"I can't believe that we're done with high school!" exclaimed the hyper active Misao as they were in her house a week before their graduation.

"Well we have to be done with it somehow. I sure as hell don't want to stay" said Kaoru lightheartedly. And they laughed at that.

Aoshi also laughed a little on that. Five set of eyes (Kenshin, Sano, Megumi, Misao and Kaoru) stared at him in disbelief because for the first time the stoic man joined with their laughter.

Kaoru broke the silence by saying "Well I am honored that I can make you laugh Shinomori-san" and winked at Aoshi, who flushed a little. And so the others laughed at his predicament. "Anyway, where are you planning on going to college?" asked Kaoru saving the growing humiliation felt by Aoshi.

Megumi decided to pursue her career on medicine as she had been dreaming of becoming a doctor since she was a kid. Sano want to go to law school, imagine that! So the 2 of them was set on going to Aizu and live together. Misao and Aoshi both wanted to explore into the business world, they ought to go to Kyoto. They have different goals so they ought to go to different universities.

"How about you Himura-san?" asked Kaoru as he was only listening to them.

Kenshin winced at the formality. "Well, I'm still thinking about it. My uncle wants me to go to Jinchuu as they offered scholarship" he started looking at Kaoru's eyes.

"Jinchuu?" Kaoru quirked a brow. Well he can't blame the guy. Kendo is his life and Jinhuu happens to be the best university when it comes to kendo.

"Kaoru aren't you going to Jinchuu also?" asked Misao. Both her and Megumi knew Kaoru's first choice has always been Jinchuu, her parents studied there and despite being the beauty she is, she is also very interested in kendo, although she doesn't join clubs. But she opt to change that in entering college. She wanted to join kendo and she would join. The only problem was, Enishi was there, and now Kenshin will also go there. But what can she do? She already submitted her application and she already gave her consent. She got full scholarship as well, but not for kendo like Kenshin.

"Really Kaoru-dono?" asked Kenshin with eyes twinkling. He was very pleased to hear that.

"In what department?" asked Kaoru ignoring Kenshin's question.

"Well, I always wanted to be a policeman" he answered. He knew Kaoru was blatantly ignoring his question. He never got the chance to talk to her alone because Misao and Megumi is always with her.

"How about you Kao?" asked Misao ignoring Kenshin altogether. Misao and Megumi were ignoring him since they knew of his plans. They don't even know why Sano is still friends with him.

Kaoru was about to answer when her phone rang. She got her phone and saw who's calling. She got shocked. "I guess I have to get this" she said scratching her head and excused herself.

When Kaoru was out of hearshot, Misao and Megumi looked at Sano. "Why is he here?" asked Misao pointing at Kenshin. Katsu, Tsubame and Yahiko looked confused.

"Why shouldn't he be here?" asked Yahiko confused

"They don't know?" asked Misao in disbelief

"What don't we know? Tell us" asked Yahiko so confused and frustrated now.

"Yeah. Why don't you tell them huh? Himura" said Misao glaring at Kenshin. Megumi also glared at him. "Tell them the real reason why you got close to Kaoru" said Misao in a challenging tone.

All the time Kenshin's head was low. Afraid of what he would see. "Kenshin?" asked Yahiko in a confused voice. Kenshin knew that Kaoru is very important to Yahiko, she's his tutor and treats her like a big sister. He also knew that Yahiko idolizes him because he's also into kendo.

"Too coward to reveal your true nature huh?" said Misao seething with anger. "Well let me tell you that Himura here got close to Kaoru with a plan-" she then narrated the story. Everyone gaped looking at Kenshin with unbelieving eyes.

"No way. Himura-san?" asked Tsubame with a voice that begs for an explanation.

"It's not true. Right Kenshin?" asked Yahiko clenching his fist so tight until it turned white.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as Kaoru'se side stepped and avoided it before the baseball player's warning shout. He apologized many times to which she said 'it's ok, no harm done' and smiled. She was wearing big and round glasses that covered her big blue eyes and her hair was short at shoulder level.

When the player was out of sight, and she started walking to her room, holding a piece of paper., a musculine voice frm behind startled her. "You have nice reflexes" it said. Kaoru immediately looked behind.

'Whoa. He's huge' she thought looking at the guy who was at least a foot taller than her, with messy white hair and brown eyes. "Uhm-" she really doesn't know what to reply to that.

"Are you new here?" the guy asked smiling brightly.

Kaoru couldn't help but blush. 'He really has a beautiful smile' she thought just looking at him. He chuckled a little and waved a hand at her. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she apologized bowing her head to which the guy blinked as a response. "Yes. I'm new here. I..uhm just transferred here"she said sheepishly.

The guy's mouth formed an 'o' then smirked. "Let me help you then. Im Yukishiro Enishi by the way" he said then extended a hand to her.

"Arigato Yukishiro-san! I'm Kamiya Kaoru" she said smiling shaking hands with him.

'So cute' thought of Enishi looking at her. "So what class are you in?" asked Enishi, his hand at the back of his head as they walked together to the school building.

"Ahm. 1-S" she answered shyly.

"Wow you must be really smart!" he said smiling. "Come to think of it, I know some guys there" he added rubbing his chin. Before she could answer he spoke again. "Anyway Kaoru-chan-" he started

'Kaoru-chan?' she thought

"Will you join a club? What club? Would you like to join our club? We kind of need a manager" he blurted out

"Eh? So he just wanted to recruit me" she thought disappointed. "What club are you talking about Yukishiro-san?" she asked

"Enishi, please. Anyway, Kendo club" said Enishi not looking at her or he would have seen the bright smile that graced her features and the look of utter disappointment when he added "I can see you can like kendo as you have nice reflexes, though there is no girl's kendo club here, I'm sure you'll like our club"

"Ahm. Enishi-san, I guess I'm not joining any club, I kind of need to concentrate on my studies" she said smiling while scratching the back of her head.

Enishi sighed. "Ok" he said disappointed. "But I hope you will watch our matches" he said hopeful eyes darting to her. She blinked several times then nodded. "Alright!" exclaimed Enishi. "If you need anything just call or email me. Here's my number" he said as they stopped walking and he gave her a piece of paper. "Nice meeting you Kaoru0chan. See you around!" he said as he was going away.

She soon found out that Enishi is a senior. He is very popular and has many girls swooning to him. He is very friendly to these girls. But if he had a girlfriend, he is very loyal to her although possessive and protective. He is single at the moment though as he is concentrating on his kendo. He's their school's ace after all.

Ooo

It was a sunny Sunday when she decided to go out and buy ice cream. When she was in the grocery, "Yukishiro-sempai?" she wondered seeing a big guy with unruly white hair in front of him.

He turned around and smiled brightly at her. "Kaoru-chan" he said greeting her, then he saw the ice cream she was holding. "Are you going to eat that all by yourself?" he asked pointing at the gallon on ice cream in her hand.

She blushed and scratched her head with her free hand. "You caught me sempai. Erm. It's really hot today so I thought ice cream would coll me down" she said sheepishly.

Enishi smirked at her. Then he looked at her closely. She was wearing a shirt a little big for her petite form, and a short that shows enough skin of her long and slender legs pair up with beach slippers, he believed that it was what he usually wears inside her house. Kaoru blushed at his closed scrutiny, and noticed by Enishi. "Oh. Sorrry….you just…uhm..looked cute" he said blushing a little.

Kaoru suddenly felt hot and it was not from the sun's heat. She never expected for her crush to compliment her, considering that she was wearing her indoor clothes. "What about you sempai? What are you buying?" she said ignoring the heat she felt creeping up her cheeks and the frantic beat of her heart. "Oh? I was buying our grocery" he answered coolly. "By the way, do you want to come over? I mean my sister kind of cooked a really big mean today. Something about me meeting someone, maybe her boyfriend or something. It will be kind of awkward if I'll be there alone, I'll be like the third wheel or something" he said sheepishly.

Kaoru chuckled a little. "Are you asking me to be your date sempai?" she teased a little.

Enishi scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Ahm. Kind of. It's alright if you don't want" he said blushing lightly.

Kaoru grinned. "Okay then. I'll help you out" she said giggling ligthly.

"Really? Wow! Thank you Kaoru-chan. I promise to make it up to you!" he said rather excitedly. He pulled Kaoru gently and hugged her. This made her heart beat faster than normal. She knew her face is so red, she can feel it. He probably realized his bold move so he immediately removed himself from her. "OH! SORRY!" he apologized shyly. She just nodded mutely.

They paid for their purchases, more like Enishi paid it, on his insistence. Enishi brought her to her house, despite her protests, for her to change into something more for outdoor. "You really didn't have to sempai" Kaoru said pouting as they were on their way to the Yukishiros. He just chuckled.

'She really looks cute on anything. Give her a rag and she'll look cute' he thought looking at her pouting face on his side view mirror. She was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt that hugged her body paired with fitted jeans and sneakers. She wore clip for her bangs. "It's the least I can do for you, you know. After all I'm borrowing you time" he teased a little although inside his heart is beating loudly.

"Ahm sempai. What is you sister like?" she asked suddenly.

He looked thoughful for a while then a smile grace his lips. "She's like me" he just said simply. Kaoru's mouth formed an 'o' at his answer. They arrived few minutes later. Enishi immediately introduced Kaoru to his sister, Tomoe. The two women were talking, but Kaoru knew that there is something about Tomoe that she's not comfortable with. Maybe because she's too beautiful, and she feels very inferior when they're beside each other. But even feeling like that, she ignore that feeling 'for sempai' she would alwas think.

The siblings were in the kitchen preparing for their food when the doorbell rang, so Kaoru volunteered to open it. She was faced to faced with a short man, just a little taller than her. He has amber eyes and long black hair tied in a high ponytail. The man glared at her at her scrutiny. "Is Tomoe here?" the guy asked. Kaoru raised an eyebrow at this.

"You must be the 'guest'" Kaoru then stepped aside for him to enter. The guy entered without an acknowledgment. This irritated Kaoru, but calmed herself before going back inside. She saw the guy looking around, as if looking for something.

"Where is Tomoe?" the guy asked not looking at Kaoru, she pointed to the kitchen but he didn't see the gesture, so he thought she ignored him. "I'm asking you woman!" the guy grabbed her wrist and pulled her. Then glared at Kaoru, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you intimidating me?" she asked innocently. The guys looked stunned, she't not afraid? Then she sighed. "Let me go. She's in the kitchen" she said and pulled her hand away from his grip. He then walked to the kitchen and talked to Tomoe, then went away immediately. 'Who was that? He looks oddly familiar' thought Kaoru helping the sibling prepare for dinner (not the cooking part of course). "Ah. Battousai!" she suddenly said shocking the sibling. So she looked at them and muttered an apology.

"You know him?" asked Enishi and Tomoe in unison. Kaoru just smiled at them. Who wouldn't know the best kendo player in their district, well her former district. She was not ready to answer it because it would mean revealing where she came from, thus she felt saved that the doorbell rang again. Enishi sighed and went to open the door. He was greeted by a tall man with black hair, in a topknot, his eyes were brown and very calm. He was wearing a black v-neck shirt, pants and sneaker (much like Kaoru's actually). He was holding a boquet. "Who are you?" Enishi asked warily. The man laughed lightly.

"Eh? You don't remember me anymore? Oh. Well, when I last saw you, you were just a kid brat" said the guy teasing him.

"Eh? Kiyosato-sempai?" he asked and the guy, Akira, smiled. Enishi stepped aside to let Akira in.

"Is Tomoe here? Sorry I'm late" he said as the two went inside.

"Aki-nii?" wondered Kaoru as soon as she saw Enishi and Aira together. 3 sets of eyes immediately looked at her. "Wah! It's been a long time!" she exclaimed as she ran towards Akira and gave her a big hug.

"Eh? Kaoru-chan? What are you doing here?" he wondered and hugged her in return. "Woah. You've grown Kao!" he said patting her head.

A cough resounded the room and pull them out of the hug. Kaoru blushed while Akira smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "Gomen!" apologized Kaoru still flustered.

"You two know each other?" asked Tomoe looking at Kaoru with wide eyes

Kaoru nodded. "Ahm. He's kind of my neighbor before" she answered simply. Akira looked at her quite puzzled but shrugged. _Maybe she doesn't want anyone to know._ He concluded.

After eating, they watched a movie. After a few more hours, Kaoru got tired and sleepy so she yawned. Enishi was about to offer her to bring her home when Akira stood and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Kao-chan let's get you home" he said as he helped her stood after she nodded. Akira put a hand around her to keep her stead as she was already almost sleeping, Tomoe got aggravated at this. "Sorry Tomoe, Enishi. We'll have to go. I'll bring her home" said Akira apologetically. Kaoru was practically leaning on Akira because she's really sleepy.

Enishi clenched his fist to his side. And got angrier when he saw the forlorn expression of Tomoe. "I can bring her home" he offered.

Kaoru mumbled something incoherent and Akira chuckled. He brought her closer to him to steady her. "Oh. Don't worry about it Enishi, I think I can handle her" he said as he carried the now sleeping Kaoru then brought her to his car and tucked her in the passenger's seat. He went back to Tomoe, "Sorry about this Tomoe. I'll make it up to you. Bye" he said then kissed her cheek and went away.

When they were out of sight, Enihsi looked at Tomoe who was obviously seething with anger. "You ok sis?" he asked tucking his hands in his pocket.

Tomoe flung herself to Enishi and sobbed. He sighed and hugged her back. "Enishi please take her away from him" she cried out.


End file.
